


差点被發現(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 伊佐木要, 來自風平浪靜的明天, 木原紡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	差点被發現(H)

木要他就在了房間的，就見了木要他這樣發情，因此就好快關了門的，就立即抱了木要他的，就同了木要他講：我來幫了你啊，好嗎？木要他就十分之好開心地同了紡他吻了並同了紡他講：好啊，之後木要他就被了紡他吻含和舔了全身，之後也用了手把木要他的身體撫摸的，也撫摸得令到了木要他的身體不停顫抖的，所以令到了木要他叫了出來的之外，還用了手就把了木要他的乳頭不停地撫摸的，也好壞地用了口把了木要他的乳頭在吸了大力也舔咬的，而令到了木要他不停叫着的，之後木要他的全身就是好像係紡他的全部一样，而紡他也有用了潤滑油塗在手上的，就開始撫摸木要他的小穴，而令到了木要他感覺到了十分之舒服的也會有些痛，不過木要他的小穴也好快濕了的，而木要感覺到十分之好的，因此/為木要他就覺得可以和了自己的爱人做的，就感覺到十分之好的。而木要他的小穴就被人了紡他的xx插了入去，紡他就看到了木要他的样子是有些想哭 ，就覺得可愛就希望令到了木要他更加舒服，紡就因此把了木要他抱得了越緊，也插入得十分之緊並好入，也撞得好快，而木要他們就好快高潮的，並这样木要他們就增加了不少的感情，而千咲她還好彩沒有發現木要他們的事，所以木要他們就好好拥抱着睡覺休息，過去一個十分之好的日子的。


End file.
